mi segundo milagro
by anybella
Summary: ella cree que ya no tiene oportunidad de cumplir su sueño. él cree que es imposible ser feliz luego de perderlo todo.¿será de esa manera si se dan una segunda oportunidad?
1. Soledad

**Declaimer:**** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. Esta historia esta basada en un libro de Linda Howard y adaptada a los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

**N/A: desde que leí por primera vez esta historia original, me los imaginé a nuestros queridos Edward y Bella en esta situación por más que los personajes eran distintos físicamente, algo en ellos me hizo relacionarlos con ed/be. Y como pude ingresar al mundo de fanfic, me animo a compartir con ustedes mi visión de esta historia. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

**1-****Soledad.**

La larga semana llegaba a su fin y yo sabia que debía volver a casa, pero la perspectiva de ahogarme en la soledad hogareña bastaba para mantenerme pegada a la silla, escuchando el incesante zumbido del aire acondicionado

.

No estaba trabajando. Había girado el asiento y elevaba un cuarto de hora mirando por la ventana, demasiado relajada para preocuparme por nada más. Las características luces anaranjadas del crepúsculo sobre los edificios característicos del centro de Phoenix me indicaban que nuevamente me había perdido las noticias de las seis.

Era viernes por la tarde; mi jefe, el Sr. Ulley, se había ido hacia más de una hora.

Me había empecinado en decorar mi propio departamento, en hacerlo acogedor y confortable pero, últimamente, el vacío que sentía cuando llegaba a el me atormentaba. Podía llenarlo de música, alquilar una película, ensimismarme en la lectura que tanto me apasionaba, imaginar que vivía en otro país pero, aun así, seguiría sola. Había pasado de ser una mujer solitaria estar _"sola"._

"_Tal vez fuera el tiempo"_ pensé cansada de esta horrible sensación. El verano había sido húmedo y caluroso, agotador para todo el mundo, pero, en el fondo, yo sabía que no era el bochorno lo que me desalentaba. Era la inevitable sensación de que el tiempo se me escurría entre los dedos, al igual que el verano perecía y daba paso al otro otoño. Incluso a pleno sol del mediodía, sentía el frío invernal en los huesos.

Con el paso de los años me había volcado al trabajo por completo porque no había nada mas y no me di cuenta en qué momento mis sueños me habían dejado atrás.

Nunca había ambicionado riquezas ni posesiones materiales. Todo lo que quería era amor, un marido y unos hijos, un hogar alegre y seguro, todo lo que no pude tener en mi niñez. Ya ni siquiera albergaba ese sueño, y esa era la raíz de todo el problema, eso era lo que mas me deprimía.

Claro que era solo una fantasía, me había enamorado del único hombre que jamás podría ser mío y, al parecer, yo era una de esas mujeres que solo amaban una vez en la vida.

Fruncí levemente el ceño levemente ante el sonido apagado del timbre del teléfono.

"_¿Quién __podría llamar a la oficina a aquella hora?"_

-Bella Swan al habla- respondí en tono enérgico.

-Bella, soy Edward- contesto una voz aterciopelada.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No necesitaba oír su nombre para saber quien hablaba. Conozca aquella voz tan bien como la mía, y el tono suave y aterciopelado que no había desaparecido con la dureza adquirida por los años, siempre lo delataría.

Enderece mi espalda, trague saliva y fingí que se trataba de una llamada cualquiera.

-¿si señor Cullen?- del otro lado se escucho un resoplido de impaciencia.

-Maldita sea, no me llames así. En la oficina bueno, pero ahora… ahora no estamos trabajando.- contesto en tono brusco.

Trague saliva nuevamente, pero fui incapaz de articular palabra de todas formas.

"_¿__habría provocado su llamada al pensar en él?"_

Hacia meses que no le decía nada, aparte de un educado "buenos días", siempre que entraba en el despacho para hablar con el señor Newton.

-¿Bella?- rugió. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si, te escucho- atine a decir.

-Voy a vender la casa- anuncio sin preámbulos- estoy embalando las cosas de Tanya… y los niños. Voy a donarlo todo a la beneficencia. Pero he encontrado una caja con los recuerdos de Tanya del instituto, cosas que hicieron las dos juntas, dibujo, y pensé que querrías echarle un vistazo. Si quieres quedarte con algo, puedes hacerlo. Sino…

No termino la frase, pero no hacia falta, yo entendía perfectamente. _"sino las quemaría",_ destruiría todos aquellos recuerdos.

Me desgarraba el alma pensar en abrir la caja y revivir los años de adolescencia con Tanya, todavía dolía pensar en la perdida de quien había sido mi mejor amiga. Todavía no superaba su perdida, pero tampoco podía permitir que Edward condenara al fuego a aquellos recuerdos.

"_si todavía no puedes, __quizás con el tiempo…"_ alego la voz de mi conciencia.

-si- dije con voz ronca y débil- si, la quiero.

-me voy ya a terminar de embalar. Puedes pasarte a recoger la caja cuando quieras.

-Iré, gracias- susurré. El colgó y me dejo con el auricular pegado a la oreja, escuchando el zumbido de la línea.

La mano me temblaba mientras colgaba y, de repente, advertí que ya no estaba sentada. En algún momento de la conversación, la tensión me había impulsado a ponerme de pie. Enseguida, me incline para sacar el bolso del cajón inferior del escritorio, lo cerré con llave, apague las luces y me asegure de cerrar la puerta al salir

.

No solo me temblaba la mano, sino el cuerpo entero. _"Siempre que hablo con Edward me pasa lo mismo"._

Me había ejercitado durante años en no pensar en él, en ni siquiera soñar con él, pero oír su voz bastaba para que me pusiera como un flan.

Trabajar en la misma compañía ya era desgracia suficiente; incluso me había trasladado a otro departamento para no verlo seguido, pero haciéndome gala de mi mala suerte, el tiro me salio por la culata.

Edward había ido ascendiendo y, en aquellos momentos, era uno de los vicepresidentes. Mi cargo de "secretaria del vicepresidente primero" me mantenía en constante comunicación con el; mi única salvación era que Edward mantenía una actitud estrictamente profesional, y yo me había disciplinado para darle el mismo trato.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando había cometido la estupidez de enamorarme del marido de mi mejor amiga?

**Gracias por leer. Espero me dejen su opinión, siempre es bienvenida…**


	2. Enfrentando el pasado

**Declaimer:**** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. Esta historia esta basada en un libro de Linda Howard y adaptada a los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

**2-Enfrentando**** el pasado.**

Aunque en el estacionamiento subterráneo hacía una temperatura más benigna que en la calle sentí la bofetada del frío polar mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia mi Datsun 280 2x. El coche era una prueba de mi creciente tendencia a coleccionar cosas para llenar el vacío de un hogar.

De niña me había prometido remediar el frío y la hipocresía de la casa de mis padres, pero a medida que crecía me esforzaba con más ahínco por llenar los vacíos con cosas. El coche era magnifico, y permitía desplazarme a más velocidad de la necesaria; disfrutaba conduciendo, pero no lo necesitaba; la Pick up Chevy roja que me había acompañado toda mi adolescencia y a la cual adoraba, fue sustituida por algo más acorde a mi nuevo estilo de vida.

En lugar de dirigirme directamente a la casa en la que Edward y Tanya habían vivido, hice un alto en un restaurante y maté el tiempo picoteando un plato de pasta. Algo en mi interior me apremiaba para que me diera prisa, para ver a Edward lo antes posible; pero me sentía sumamente incomoda con la idea de entrara en la casa en la que él había vivido con Tanya, donde ella y yo habíamos reído y jugado tanto con los bebés. Hacia dos años que no ponía el pie en esa casa… dos años desde que ocurrió el accidente.

Cuando el reloj marco las ocho en punto, pagué la cuenta y conduje, co cuidado, hacia la casa. El corazón me latía con fuerza, tanta que podía sentirlo como un golpeteo incesante de temblor en mi oído, y sentía un poco de nauseas y las palmas sudorosas.

Seguramente el poco maquillaje que me ponía para ir a la oficina ya había desaparecido, pero no me moleste en retocármelo. Me palpe con una mano el austero moño que me hacia regularmente para ir a la oficina, por temor a que un mechón se hubiera escapado de su confinamiento; pero parecía estar en orden.

El inconfundible Volvo plateado de Edward se encontraba estacionado delante de la casa, así que deje mi auto justo detrás. Recorrí a paso lento la senda de entrada, subí los cinco peldaños y toqué el timbre. Es césped estaba podado y desmalezado. La casa no parecía vacía, pero lo estaba. Había un vacío desgarrador.

Un momento después, Edward abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Mirarlo apenas un instante fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estomago. No esperaba verlo con traje, pero había olvidado el bien torneado cuerpo que tenia y lo varonil que estaba de jeans. Llevaba zapatillas de deporte, unos jeans viejos y ceñidos, y una camiseta blanca que se adhería a su sólido torso. Estaba increíblemente bello, magnifico, todo u7n Dios griego recién bajado del Olimpo para recreación de la vista de los simples mortales.

Me miró y reparó en el traje elegante que llevaba.

-¿Todavía no has pasado por tu casa?

-No, paré a cenar en un restaurante- hacía un frío impresionante en la casa; Edward había cerrado las ventanas pero no había encendido la calefacción.

Mientras él me conducía a la planta de arriba, yo me fui desprendiendo y aflojando las abrigadas indumentarias que llevaba puesta.

Edward se detuvo delante del dormitorio que había compartido con Tanya. Tenía la mirada sombría, los labios apretados, mientras contemplaba la puerta cerrada.

-Está ahí dentro- se limitó a decir- En el armario. Yo iré al dormitorio de los niños, a guardar sus cosas. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Esperé a que él entrara al otro dormitorio para abrir la puerta despacito. Traspasé el umbral, encendí la luz y me quedé inmóvil un momento, mirando alrededor. Todo estaba igual que el día del accidente: la lectura de Tanya sobre la mesa de noche, el camisón a los pies de la cama. Edward no había dormido ni una sola noche allí desde la muerte de su esposa.

Saqué la caja del armario y me senté en el suelo para revisar su contenido. Las lágrimas nublaron inmediatamente mi vista al contemplar la primera foto de Tanya conmigo.

"_Cielos, si tanta agonía me produce perder a mi amiga ¿cómo se sentiría él habiendo perdido a su esposa my sus dos hijos?"._

Nosotras habíamos sido amigas intimas desde la preparatoria. Tanya había sido una joven alegre que contagiaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor con su alegría y entusiasmo. Siempre me había llevado de la mano a todos lados ya que mi carácter más bien tranquilo y reservado me impedía cometer algunas locuras por iniciativa propia.

De ojos azules centelleantes y rizos color miel con reflejos cerezas, su entusiasmo por la vida siempre había resultado contagioso. ¡Cuántos proyectos había fraguado! No pensaba casarse nunca. Se convertiría en una célebre modista y viajaría por todo el mundo. Yo solo había soñado con tener una familia de verdad, una familia amorosa. En algún punto de nuestras vidas, se invirtieron nuestros destinos.

Tanya se enamoró del más prometedor ejecutivo de ojos verdes y pelo rebelde que trabajaba en la misma empresa que yo y, desde ese momento, supe que mi sueño nunca se haría realidad. Tanya no había dudado en renunciar a su glamoroso futuro como modista a cambio de Edward Cullen, de sus dos adorables y amados hijos y del amor con el que la envolvían. Yo por mi parte, me había entregado en silencio a mi trabajo, que era mi único consuelo.

Había intentado no amarlo, pero pronto descubrí que no era fácil controlar las emociones. De no haberlo amado antes de que Tanya lo conociera, podría haber puesto freno a mis sentimientos, pero fui suya desde un principio. Desde que lo conocí, supe que, para mí, siempre seria algo más que un colega. Fueron sus ojos, tan verdes y profundos… unos ojos que ardían con una intensidad propia.

Edward Anthony Cullen no era ningún idiota. Tenía impulso y ambición, además de una inteligencia privilegiada con la que había ascendido en la ejecutiva de la empresa como un cohete. Sí, definitivamente era perfecto: su rostro parecía tallado por los dioses, con esas gruesas y largas pestañas que adornaban sus profundos ojos, su perfecta nariz recta y su mandíbula sólida como el granito, le daban un aire duro que contrastaba con el resto de sus rasgos de niño bueno. Sus exquisitos labios rojos sumamente tentadores y su asombroso y rebelde cabello cobrizo le daban un aire irreal.

Era un hombre capaz de lanzarse a la vida y de amoldarla a su gusto. Siempre me había tratado con amabilidad, pero yo sabia que era demasiado pálida y callada, muy simple, para interesar a un hombre con una personalidad tan arrolladora.

Aún así, cuando invité a Tanya a esa gala de la empresa, no imaginé que Edward nada más ver la belleza vibrante de mi a miga la reclamaría para sí. Pero así fue, y ellos se casaron apenas tres meses más tarde. Anthony nació tres meses después de su primer aniversario y Taylor, dos años después. Dos niños preciosos, con el increíble atractivo de ambos, la alegría de su madre y la determinación de su padre, y yo loa había amado porque eran los hijos de Edward.

Me mantuve unida a Tanya pero siempre tuve cuidado de no robar tiempo a la familia. Edward viajaba mucho, y yo había limitado mis visitas a los días que él estaba fuera de la ciudad. No sabia decir porque, pero algo me decía que él había reprobado nuestra amistad, aunque creo que nunca lo manifestó.

Quizás era solo que yo no le simpatizaba, aunque siempre me mantuve al margen y jamás se me ocurrió decirle a Tanya sobre mis sentimientos por su marido. ¿Para qué? ¿ Para afligirla? ¿Para que nuestra amistad se resintiera? No, gracias.

Por supuesto que salí con varios hombres, pero nada serio con nadie. Todos los que me preguntaban recibían la misma respuesta: "_estoy demasiado enamorada de mi trabajo como para lavarle los calcetines a un hombre"._

Nunca deseé que mi trabajo se convirtiera en mi vida, pero era lo único que tenía.

Edward había sido un esposo y padre abnegado. El accidente el la autovía, dos años atrás, estuvo a punto de destruirlo. Y, de hecho, había extinguido su alegría y el fuego ardiente de su mirada. Tanya llevaba a los niños al colegio, cuando alguien se salió del carril y chocó de frente con ella.

De no haber muerto en el acto, yo estaba segura, que Edward lo habría matado con sus propias manos.

Los niños murieron casi inmediatamente pero Tanya estuvo dos semanas en coma antes de morir.

Durante ese tiempo no me separé de su lado e intenté apremiarla para que luchara por vivir.

Edward había sido un elemento más del decorado, sentado al otro lado de la cama, sosteniendo su mano en la que sostenía la alianza, con el rostro ceniciento, cansado e impenetrable. Ella había sido su última esperanza, el último rayo de luz en su vida, pero se apagó, dejándolo en la completa oscuridad.

En la caja había muchas fotos mías con Tanya en las distintas etapas de nuestras vidas, pero también había fotos de los niños y de Edward interactuando y jugando con ellos como el gran padre que era…

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- preguntaron a mi espalda mientras sostenía una foto de los tres varones de la familia riendo en el jardín…

**Bueno chicas espero q les guste, prometo actualizar más seguido y aviso q a partir de aquí la historia se vuelve muy interesante. Les dejo este pequeño adelanto:**

_**-todavía despierto en las noches y la busco en la oscuridad (…) no desaparece por muchas mujeres que posea..**_

_…_

_**¿Te sorprende Bella que haya estado con otras mujeres?**_

**Chan! Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Siempre es bienvenida su opinión, ya que es único premio que tengo. Gracias por leer. Besos! Anybella.**

**Cremita: gracias por leer, espero no decepcionarte y el próximo cap va a estar dedicado a vos!**


End file.
